Corruption 2: Disease
by Shadow Flame Master
Summary: Roberta, Dragonite, and a new lover lived a peaceful life until something rocked them awake.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since the death of Jack. Roberta was living in a small peaceful house right outside of Lavender town. Since the death of her beloved, Jack, she has had issues with finding love until a year ago. She met a nice young man while picking berries with her now fully evolved Dragonite when he walked up. A nice young man, with black hair down to his shoulders. A freshly grown beard sprouting upon his neck with dark blue eyes that looked like a god had taken the ocean and put them in his eyes. He stood about 5 feet, 10 inches tall, with a smile that can calm any beast and a voice that would lure any human to sleep. He had happened to also be picking berries that day for his pokemon when he saw, and I quote, "an angel picking berries for the pokemon who went to heaven"

Since the two of them met, Roberta has been having a great time, with little issue. The young man, who was named Ventus, would visit Roberta every day. He someone knew there was something wrong with her past but he didn't pry in fear of it triggering tears to creep down her face.

Every morning, Roberta would be woken by the sweet smell of apple pie. Her favorite kind of pie, that Ventus would bake for her every morning so that her day would start off without hassel, and tasteful. After they ate the pie, giving half to Dragonite as breakfast, they would walk outside, greeting the sunshine of the day, and walk into Lavender town where they would watch the new children run and play. They would laugh and giggle, always having smiles on their face and energy in their buddies as their families pokemons ran beside them, playing with them. This scene, everyday, would always warm Roberta's and Ventus' hearts. This went on for about a year and 3 months, before a change happened.

Ventus and Roberta had just walked into Lavender town after doing their normal morning routine only to hear a scream shatter the peace in the air. Quickly turning their gaze to the pokemart, and saw two people run out holding brown bags. They had complete black uniforms that boasted a giant red R on the front, and black hats. Within the bags was money, and lots of it. As they was running, one of them said "Smart thing there, Butch!"

The other then replied with "It's Bill!" before turning into a nearby forest. The whole town was staring at the commotion that just went down, and couldn't think. Roberta, shocked, raised her hands to her face only to feel a tear hit her finger. Ventus noticed right after her and asked what was wrong. Her reply caused the whole town to gasp as a whole.

"That red "R" can only be from one place. A team of villians that were supposed to have been disbanded 3 years ago, at the death of my first boyfriend. Those people were members, grunts, of Team Rocket."


	2. It begins

Roberta had just explained to Ven her whole story. The death of her parents, the shiny Dratini that she had as a child, and how she met Jack. She explains how Jack had raided Team Rocket and ended his life by exploding their main base with their main leaders and his parents being caught inside the radius of the explosion, losing their lives as well.

Ven, devastated at this news, hid his eyes. A stream of tears was gently flowing down his weather ridden cheeks. He couldn't believe that something so horrible happened to someone as kind, loving and beautiful as Roberta.

Ven slowly grabbed her hand, and looked deep into her eyes. He knew that he could never let anything happen to her again, as long as he lived. It was on that day of which he told a painful truth, it being as follows.

"Roberta, I swear on my life that I will never let anything happen to you like that again. I apologize for your less of Jack, but he went out trying to do a great deed. You should honor that by investigating and trying to find out why and how Team rocket is back." He stated, holding her hand. Roberta stared back, her mouth stuck open at the news that she just heard.

A smile quickly replaced her opened mouth as she grabbed Ven's one hand with both of hers and look back at him. The wonderful news that had ventured(oh hey accidental pun) into her ears filled her blood with joy and her heart with hope.

Later that week, the two of them had packed backpacks waiting by Roberta's front door. They knew that if they were to go investigate as to why Team Rocket was returning, they were going to have to travel a lot. Calling over her Dragonite, they grabbed their backpacks and set out. Waving goodbye to everybody they once knew as they left their life in search of what they hoped was justice.

After leaving the peaceful town they had been in for a year and a half, they smiled. Now, even though an evil group was rising, they would spend time together and be able to see the region together. Roberta quickly grabbed Ven's hand and ran forward, doing a rather feminine giggle as she ran. She wanted this adventure to be as fun as it was serious, and she was determined to do that.

"Roberta," Ven started, "I don't remember the last time I saw you smile so brightly. It's so..charming. I'm so happy that you're enjoying life, and I never want to see that light leave your eyes!" He stated, full of joy himself.

This obviously brought unknowing amounts of joy to Roberta, who recently had a storm of depression pulling the last bit of her sanity from her soul and wrecking what was left of her life. These words instantly calmed the raging storm within her soul, bringing out sunshine of happiness and chasing the darkness of doubt away.

With this freshly born happiness, they set off. Ready for anything of which their destiny will throw their way.

(my laptop HDD went out so there will be delays on chapter releases and probably shorter chapters. I apologize for this inconvenience)


End file.
